(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to load cells and more particularly to an in-line load cell for measuring in-line tension for flexible strength member materials.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As materials technology has improved over the years, flexible strength members such as Kevlar and Dacron have replaced rigid strength members such as standard steel cables. It is naturally desirable to accurately measure "in-line" tension in the flexible strength members. "In-line" tension is defined as tension in the same line of action as the strength member away from the member's end. Unfortunately, in-line load cells that are currently used to measure strength of these members require interruption of the line of action through termination of the strands to either end of the load cell.